staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Lutego 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Na szczytach władzy (The Powers That Be) (15) - serial komediowy, USA 1992, reż. Julie Thacker, wyk. John Forsythe, Holland Taylor, Eve Gordon, Peter MacNicol (24 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Opowieści poszukiwaczy skarbu (6-ost.) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1981 (28 min) (dubbing) 09.10 Teleferie dla najmłodszych: Ulepianki Misia i Margolci - program dla dzieci 09.30 Teleferie dla dzieci: Narty, szalik, łyżwy, sanki - program dla dzieci 09.35 Papierowy teatrzyk: Bracicszek i siostrzyczka - widowisko dla dzieci 09.50 Festiwale, festiwale...: Konin '99 (5) - program muzyczny (powt.) 10.00 Msza jubileuszowa chorych - transmisja Mszy Świętej z Bazyliki św. Piotra w Watykanie 12.30 Wiadomości 12.40 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.55 Spotkania kabaretowe: Wokół gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Maciek, rower i ekonomia - serial edukacyjny (powt.) 14.00 Uczymy się w Europie 14.10 Więcej czy lepiej: Znaki - program edukacyjny 14.20 Mam sprawę 14.30 Halo 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą: Ludzie tacy jak my 15.30 Sekrety zdrowia: Witaminy - magazyn medyczny 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.25 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1058) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.30 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Fraglesi - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1998 (24 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Tata-mama (Mr. Mom) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Stan Dragoti, wyk. Michael Keaton, Teri Garr, Martin Mull, Ann Jullian (91 min) 21.50 Studio sport: ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym w Wiedniu - pary taneczne 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.05 Życie moje - program publicystyczny 23.40 Mroczne dziedzictwo (Poltergeist: The Legacy) (4,5) - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Derek DeLint, Helen Shaver, Patrick Fitzgerald, Robbi Chong (86 min) 01.10 Opowieści z Kronen (Historias del Kronen) - film obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1994, reż. Montxo Armendariz, wyk. Juan Diego Botto, Jordi Molla, Nuria Primas, Aitor Merino (90 min) 02.40 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki (powt.) 02.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Projektanki - serial 9.00 Janosik - serial 9.50 Kamila (2) - film fab. norw. 11.25 Sposób na ponuraków (ost.) - serial 12.20 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - film dok. 13.05 Przygody Królika Piotrusia (1) - film anim. 13.30 Mogę wszystko 13.55 Szansa na sukces: Wojciech Korda 14.55 W labiryncie (73/120) - serial obycz, Polska 15.30 Szalone liczby 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Czterej pancerni i pies - serial wojenny, Polska 17.10 Przygoda z wojskiem - reportaż 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Jeden na jeden - program 20.00 III Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej: Biesiada bez granic (1) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.35 Patrź i sądź: Z potrzeby serca - dramat obycz., USA 23.30 Katastrofy na żywo (10/12) - serial dok. USA 0.05 Góralu czy ci nie żaL czyli Karczma Góralska (2) 0.55 Szlak trupów (2/3) - westem. USA 2.20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Okiem naukowca - serial dokumentalny 07.50 (WP) Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kanclerz (2/5) - serial historyczny, Polska 1989, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Marcin Troński, Danuta Kowalska, Jerzy Kryszak, Krzysztof Kolberger 11.40 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 13.45 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Morskie opowieści 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 16.45 Z wędką - magazyn wędkarski 16.55 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 17.20 Na planie filmowym: Diamentowa afera 17.30 EOL - program informacyjny 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn kulturalny 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Panorama morza 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Biesiada regionalna 00.00 (WP) Hokej na lodzie - turniej eliminacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich 2002: mecz Polska - Wielka Brytania 01.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Szaleję za tobą - serial (kod.) 7.30 Polityczne graffiti 7.35 Faceci w czerni - serial anim. 8.00 Voltron (1) - serial anim. 8.30 Miasteczko Evenlng Shade - serial 9.00 Simon - serial (kod.) 9.30 Posłaniec szczęścia - telenowela 10.30 Luz Marla - telenowela 11.30 Renegat - serial 12.30 Nikita - serial 13.25 Miodowe lata: Wielka szansa - serial 14.00 Sekrety rodzinne 14.30 Talent za talent 15.00 Batman w dwadzieścia lat później - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Powrót Supermana - serial 16.45 Alvaro - telenowela 17.45 Luz Marla - telenowela 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia - telenowela 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich: Złoty gol - serial 20.30 Nocna eskapada - horror USA (1992) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 22.10 Miodowe lata: Mój braciszek Karol - serial 22.40 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.45 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.00 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Polityczne graffiti 23.20 Różowa landrynka 23.50 Super Express TV 0.05 Ogniste uczucia - thriller erot. USA-kanad. (1987) 1.40 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Trzy małe duszki (30) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Przygody Animków (49) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Super Świnka (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Farma pełna strachów (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Kamila (56) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Nóż w wodzie - film obyczajowy, Polska 1962 reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Leon Niemczyk, Jolanta Umecka, Zygmunt Malanowicz (87 min) 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętności (8) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.55 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.25 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 13.55 Trzy małe duszki (30) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Przygody Animków (49) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Super Świnka (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (286) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Ich czworo i pies (10) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 16.15 Pełna chata (118) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila (57) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności (9) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Akademia Policyjna 4 - Patrol obywatelski (Police Academy 4 - Citizens on Patrol) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Jim Drake, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Bubba Smith, David Graf, Michael Winslow (105 min) 23.05 Noktowizjer - magazyn 23.35 Człowiek, który kochał Cat (The Man Who Loved Cat Dancing) - western, USA 1973, reż. Richard Sarafian, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Sarah Miles, Lee J. Cobb, Jack Warden (135 min) 01.50 Hotel Exotica - film erotyczny, USA 1998, reż. Ellen Evans, wyk. Landon Hall, Dutch Flaherty, Ahmo Hight, William Henderson (100 min) 03.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy RTL 7 6.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial 6.25 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 6.50 Perła - telenowela 7.35 Sunset Beach - serial 8.20 Z ust do ust - serial 8.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball. Rycerze Zodiaku 9.30 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 9.55 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 10.20 Komando Małolat - serial 11.10 Katalina i Sebastian 11.55 Teleshopping 12.30 Sunset Beach - serial 13.15 Perła - telenowela 14.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku 15.00 Dziewczyna z komputera 15.25 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 15.55 Lassie - serial 16.20 Katalina i Sebastian 17.10 Uśmiech losu - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Zoo m - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial 20.00 W mroku nocy - thriller 21.45 Medicoprer 117 - serial 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn 23.20 Mamo, nie pozwól mi umrzeć - film obycz., Niemcy 1.00 Amerykański horror - serial 1.45 W cudzej skórze - serial 2.30 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial 3.10 Mamo, nie pozwól mi umrzeć - film obycz., Niemcy 4.45 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 5.05 Teledyski TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Salon lwowski: Jerzy Matuszkiewicz Duduś - reportaż Jerzego Janickiego (powt.) 09.00 Złotopolscy (149): Próby pojednania - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 09.25 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.45 Tęczowa bajeczka: Bajeczka o spaniu - program dla dzieci 10.00 Msza Jubileuszowa Chorych 12.30 Wiadomości 12.45 Złotopolscy (149): Próby pojednania - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.55 Credo 2000 - magazyn katolicki (powt.) 14.20 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna (powt.) 15.40 Droga w ciemności - film dokumentalny Marty Damasiewicz 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.25 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 17.45 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 18.05 Pegaz miesiąca - magazyn kulturalny 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy (149): Próby pojednania - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - serial animowany, Polska 1996 (6 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Teraz Polonia - magazyn 21.00 Tygrysy Europy (1/11): Powrót z wakacji - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Paweł Deląg, Agnieszka Wagner, Janusz Rewiński, Beata Ścibak-Englert (53 min) 22.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Spojrzenie na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty 23.15 Porozmawiajmy 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - program dnia 00.35 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 00.55 Złotopolscy (149): Próby pojednania - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - serial animowany, Polska 1996 (6 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.50 Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Teraz Polonia - magazyn (powt.) 03.00 Tygrysy Europy (1/11): Powrót z wakacji - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Paweł Deląg, Agnieszka Wagner, Janusz Rewiński, Beata Ścibak-Englert (53 min) (powt.) 03.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Spojrzenie na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty (powt.) 05.15 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Soundtrack - program muzyczny 07.30 Dżana - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Tajemniczy ogród (Secret Garden) (30) - serial animowany, Japonia 1994 (25 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.00 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (48) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 (25 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.30 Kapitan Power (14) - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Skrzydła (Wings) (96) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, Thomas Haden Church (25 min) (powt.) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (94) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Jeremy Jackson (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei Do Gado) (31) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (50 min) 12.30 Tajemnice piasków (163,164) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.30 Afficionado - program muzyczny 14.00 Szok blok - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Tajemnice piasków (165,166) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (50 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Tajemniczy ogród (Secret Garden) (31) - serial animowany, Japonia 1994 (25 min) (dubbing) 17.40 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (54) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 (25 min) (dubbing) 18.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (95) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Jeremy Jackson (45 min) 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Biznes tydzień 20.15 Jednostka 'Delta' (Copernicus Code) (6/13) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999, reż. Thorsten Näter, wyk. Diego Wallraff, Stephen Benson, Stefanie Schmid, Peer Jäger (50 min) 21.05 Ochrona absolutna (Total Security) (6/13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Steven Bochco, wyk. James Remar, James Belushi, Debrah Farentino, Tracey Needham (45 min) 22.00 Przybysz (The Visitor) (6) - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. John Corbett, Steve Railsback, Grand L. Bush, Leon Rippy (50 min) 22.55 Doktor Who (Doctor Who) - film SF, W. Bryt./USA 1996, reż. Geoffrey Sax, wyk. Paul McGann, Eric Roberts, Daphne Ashbrook, Sylvester McCoy (85 min) 00.30 Bohaterowie wschodniego nieba (Heroes of the Eastern Sky) - dramat wojenny, Tajwan/USA 1990, reż. Chang Tsung Che, wyk. Sha Li, Shiou Shen (97 min) 02.15 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 03.15 Piosenka na życzenie 04.25 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 07.40 Minisport + - magazyn sportowy 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.50 Aktualności filmowe 08.00 (K) Kotopies - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 (K) Silicon Towers - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Serge Rodnunsky, wyk. Brian Dennehy, Daniel Baldwin, Robert Guillaume (87 min) 09.55 (K) Deser: Pewien człowiek kupił dom - film krótkometrażowy 10.05 (K) Zabójstwo Rogera Ackroyda (The Murder of Roger Ackroyd) - film kryminalny, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. David Suchet, Philip Jackson, Oliver Ford Davies, Malcolm Terris (102 min) 11.50 (K) Fenomeny przyrody - serial dokumentalny 12.20 (K) Mów co chcesz (Say Anything) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. John Cusack, John Mahoney, Ione Skye, Lili Taylor (96 min) 14.00 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 3 - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 14.30 (K) Antek mrówka - serial animowany 15.00 (K) John Wayne - amerykańska legenda - film dokumentalny 16.35 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 3 - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 17.00 (K) Księżniczki z Beverly Hills (B.A.P.S.) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Robert Townsend, wyk. Halle Berry, Martin Landau, Natalie Desselle (88 min) 18.30 (K) Kotopies - serial animowany (dubbing) 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.45 Minisport + - magazyn sportowy 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Gatunek 2 (Species 2) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Michael Madsen, Natasha Henstridge, Marg Helgenberger, Mykelti Williamson (89 min) 21.30 (K) Przymusowa ucieczka (See How They Run) - dramat sensacyjny, W. Brytania/Australia 1998, reż. Graeme Harper, wyk. Katie Blake, Peter O'Brien (104 min) 23.15 (K) Pożeracz mózgów - horror (82 min) 00.40 (K) Departament spraw wewnętrznych (Internal Affairs) - thriller, USA 1990, reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. Richard Gere, Andy Garcia, Nancy Travis, Laurie Metcalf (110 min) 02.35 (K) Złoto Alaski (North to Alaska) - western, USA 1960, reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk. John Wayne, Stewart Granger, Ernie Kovacs, Mickey Shaughnessy (117 min) 04.35 (K) Zdrowie (H.E.A.L.T.H.) - komedia, USA 1979, reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Carol Burnett, Alfe Woodard, Glenda Jackson (96 min) 06.10 (K) Warren Beatty - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 Nasza TV 07.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 08.00 Życie jak poker (30) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe (Due South) (30) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 09.50 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb (146) - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica (30) - serial animowany 11.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker (30) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 13.00 Antonella (120) - telenowela 14.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica (30) - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella (120) - telenowela 16.50 Na południe (Due South) (30) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 17.45 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 18.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (146) - serial animowany 18.30 Życie jak poker (30) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja (My Secret Identity) - serial SF, USA 1988, reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 W mroku nocy (When Danger Follows You Home) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. David E. Peckinpah, wyk. JoBeth Williams, William Russ, Michael Manasseri, Bill Switzer (95 min) 21.45 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Thomas Nikel/Peter Welz, wyk. Anja Freese, Rainer Grenkowitz, Wolfgang Krewe, Serge Falck (50 min) 22.40 Dziennik 22.55 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.10 Zakochani psychole (Psychos in Love) - thriller, USA 1987, reż. Gorman Bechard, wyk. Carmine Capobianco, Patti Chambers, Carla Bragoli, Carrie Gordon (88 min) 00.45 Dziennik 01.00 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.10 Życie jak poker (30) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 01.40 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 02.10 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 03.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 03.40 Zakończenie programu Formuła 1 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.30 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.20 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.50 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.20 Cień podejrzenia (Suspicion) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. Anthony Andrews, Jane Curtin, Jonathan Lynn, Vivian Pickels (90 min) 11.00 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 12.20 Jeden z naszych - film wojenny, W. Bryt. 14.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.50 Nocny łowca (Night Hunter) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Rick Jacobson, wyk. Don Wilson, Melanie Smith, Nicholas Guest, Sid Sham (70 min) 16.25 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.10 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18.00 Wyspa śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA 19.20 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 20.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 21.20 Żywy cel (Moving Target) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Mark Anthony Foggetti, wyk. Gerry Cooney, Arthur Nascarella, Rudy Roberson (94 min) 22.55 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.10 Czarna Emanuelle na Dalekim Wschodzie (Emanuelle nera orient reportage) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1976, reż. Joe D'Amato, wyk. Laura Gemser, Gabriele Tinti, Ely Galleani, Ivan Rassimov (90 min) 00.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.30 Emanuelle w Afryce (Emanuelle in Africa) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1975, reż. Adalberto Albertini, wyk. Karin Schubert, Laura Gemser, Angelo Infanti, Isabelle Marchall (90 min) 03.00 Zakończenie programu TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Amerykańskie wakacje - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 08.30 City - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 09.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09.30 Portrety: Taksówkarz - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 09.50 Wilk i Zając - serial animowany 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Telewizyjne Forum Młodych - dyskusyjne forum dla młodzieży 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 13.30 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Pod słońcem Afryki (2) - film dokumentalny, 1998 14.30 Portrety: Taksówkarz - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 14.50 Wilk i Zając - serial animowany 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Amerykańskie wakacje - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 16.30 Auto Sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Powspominajmy - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Islam (1,2) - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 18.30 Amerykańskie wakacje - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Powspominajmy - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Kontakt - magazyn 22.00 Wszechnica Telewizyjna WSSE i TMT - program edukacyjny 00.00 Nieoczekiwany atak (Blind Side) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Geoff Murphy, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Rebecca De Mornay, Ron Silver, Jonathan Banks (100 min) Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: WestBam 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Dalej, kretynie! (Vieni avanti cretino) - komedia, Włochy 1982, reż. Luciano Salce, wyk. Lino Banfi, Franco Bracardi, Adriana Russo, Michela Miti (95 min) 09.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.10 Dziewczyny z parkingu (Valet Girls) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Rafał Zieliński, wyk. Jeanne Byron, Meri D. Marshall, April Stewart, John Terlesky (89 min) 11.40 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 11.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.20 Trinity, trzymaj się (Trinity Is Still My Name) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E.B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Jessica Dublin, Jean Louis (106 min) 14.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.30 Miliony Madigana (Madigan's Millions) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Stanley Prager, wyk. Franco Fabrizi, Riccardo Garrone, Dustin Hoffman, Elsa Martinelli (89 min) 16.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 17.00 Bogaci bogacze (Ricchi ricchissimi praticamente in mutande) - komedia, Włochy 1982, reż. Sergio Martino, wyk. Renato Pozzetto, Pippo Franco, Edwige Fenech (95 min) 19.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.20 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 19.50 Arystokracja podziemi (Lady for a Day) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1933, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. May Robson, Warren William, Guy Kibbee, Glenda Farrell (100 min) 21.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 22.00 W ogniu namiętności (Bruciati dacocente passione) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1976, reż. Giorgio Capitani, wyk. Jane Birkin, Catherine Spaak, Aldo Maccione, Cochi Ponzoni (105 min) 23.50 Junior - program rozrywkowy 00.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.50 Grzeszna dniem i nocą (Veilleur de nuit) - komedia, Francja 1996, reż. Patric Ferant, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Sabine Azema, Eric Metayer (75 min) 02.10 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Cześć, mamo (Ciao ma) - komedia, Włochy 1988, reż. Giandomenico Curi, wyk. Valerio Andrei, Claudia Gerini, Barbara Grassi, Marco Leonardi (88 min) 11.00 Z pianką czy bez - serial komediowy 11.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 12.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 17.00 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Z pianką czy bez - serial komediowy 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 21.00 David i Lisa (David and Lisa) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1962, reż. Frank Perry, wyk. Keir Dullea, Janet Margolin, Howard da Silva, Neva Patterson (90 min) 22.35 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.00 Z pianką czy bez - serial komediowy 23.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 00.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.45 Sueski węzeł (2-ost.): O jeden kanał za daleko 07.45 Amerykańskie wizje (6/8): Walka o nowoczesność, walka o przetrwanie 08.45 Szkoła zabójców 09.40 Oblicza Amazonii (2/5): Złoto Amazonii 10.15 Historia rugby (2/4): Na drugiej półkuli 11.05 Niewolnicy Hitlera 12.05 Jazzowe inspiracje (13-ost.): World - music 12.35 Dwie Marsylianki 14.25 Być skautem 15.20 Clive Anderson - nasz człowiek (6-ost.): Hawaje 15.55 Niespokojna zatoka (2-ost.) 16.40 Gabon 17.25 Amerykańska straż wybrzeża (1/3): Na patrolu 18.15 Aktualności z przeszłości (54) 19.05 Rainer Werner Fassbinder - ostatnie działa 20.05 7 dni z kanałem Planete 20.30 Amerykański dom towarowy 22.25 Obietnica 23.15 Wielkie wystawy: Sztuka Islamu 23.45 Legendarne samoloty (2/6): A-10 Whartog 00.40 Nauka psychodeliczna Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.30 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 12.30 Teleshopping 13.00 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 17.30 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Jak zdobywano Dziki Zachód (How the West Was Won) - western, USA 1962, reż. Henry Hathaway/John Ford/George Marshall, wyk. Carroll Baker, Henry Fonda, George Peppard, Gregory Peck (155 min) 22.50 Koncert rockowy 23.50 Valentina - serial erotyczny Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Okiem naukowca - serial dokumentalny 07.50 (WP) Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 08.00 Pogoda dla narciarzy 08.05 Witaj Szwajcario - teleturniej 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kanclerz (2/5) - serial historyczny, Polska 1989, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Marcin Troński, Danuta Kowalska, Jerzy Kryszak, Krzysztof Kolberger 11.40 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 13.45 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Hulajnoga - program dla dzieci 16.00 Babie lato - program Doroty Podlodowskiej 16.15 Trochę kultury, proszę... - program Jacka Grzelaka 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Niezwykły dar - serial komediowy 17.00 Młode kino 17.30 Studio pod bukiem - program redakcji opolskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Biesiada regionalna 00.00 (WP) Hokej na lodzie - turniej eliminacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich 2002: mecz Polska - Wielka Brytania 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Okiem naukowca - serial dokumentalny 07.50 (WP) Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Motosygnały - program motoryzacyjny 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kanclerz (2/5) - serial historyczny, Polska 1989, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Marcin Troński, Danuta Kowalska, Jerzy Kryszak, Krzysztof Kolberger 11.40 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 13.45 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Kronika 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Z medycyną na Ty - magazyn medyczny 16.00 Euromagazyn - program publicystyczny 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn kulturalny 17.50 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.30 Motosygnały - program motoryzacyjny 18.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Program sportowy 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Biesiada regionalna 00.00 (WP) Hokej na lodzie - turniej eliminacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich 2002: mecz Polska - Wielka Brytania 01.00 Zakończenie programu PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Okiem naukowca - serial dokumentalny 07.50 (WP) Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Kwadrans do przodu 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kanclerz (2/5) - serial historyczny, Polska 1989, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Marcin Troński, Danuta Kowalska, Jerzy Kryszak, Krzysztof Kolberger 11.40 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 13.45 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Wiadomości sportowe 15.40 Rozmaitości wielkopolskie 16.00 Kwadrans akademicki 16.15 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.30 Teleskop 16.50 Tele As - teleturniej 17.15 Wywiad Teleskopu 17.25 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 17.30 Magazyn samorządowy 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Magazyn polonijny z Niemiec 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Teleskop 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Biesiada regionalna 00.00 (WP) Hokej na lodzie - turniej eliminacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich 2002: mecz Polska - Wielka Brytania 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Okiem naukowca - serial dokumentalny 07.50 (WP) Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Rzeszowska karta historii - program publicystyczny 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kanclerz (2/5) - serial historyczny, Polska 1989, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Marcin Troński, Danuta Kowalska, Jerzy Kryszak, Krzysztof Kolberger 11.40 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 13.45 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Studio Tarnobrzeg 15.45 Reportaż 16.00 ART - magazyn kulturalny 16.15 Aktualności 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Studio Przemyśl 17.45 Warto przyjść, warto zobaczyć - program informacyjny 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Przerwa - program dla młodzieży 18.40 Rzeszowska scena rockowa 18.50 Magazyn komputerowy 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Scena - program muzyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Biesiada regionalna 00.00 (WP) Hokej na lodzie - turniej eliminacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich 2002: mecz Polska - Wielka Brytania TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Okiem naukowca - serial dokumentalny 07.50 (WP) Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kanclerz (2/5) - serial historyczny, Polska 1989, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Marcin Troński, Danuta Kowalska, Jerzy Kryszak, Krzysztof Kolberger 11.40 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 13.45 (WP) Magazyn siatkarski 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Serial animowany 16.00 Droga 17.00 Bez montażu 17.30 Magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 17.40 Bez montażu 17.50 AniMak 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Więcej kultury 18.50 Czas kibica 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Akta W 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Biesiada regionalna 00.00 (WP) Hokej na lodzie - turniej eliminacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich 2002: mecz Polska - Wielka Brytania TV Toya 08.30 Cień - film sensacyjny, Polska 1956, reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Adolf Chronicki, Tadeusz Jurasz, Emil Karewicz (90 min) 10.15 Muzykanci - film dokumentalny 10.25 SOC... - film dokumentalny 11.00 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 11.30 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na ziemi - serial krajoznawczy 12.00 Przygody zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.25 Połów 12.30 Weterynarz w ZOO - serial przyrodniczy 12.50 Polskie pejzaże - program krajoznawczy 13.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 13.50 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 Zaczarowany ołówek, Duffy w Hollywood, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Przygody Lancelota - serial przygodowy 15.00 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy 15.55 Koniec świata 16.00 Z kamerą po świecie - serial popularnonaukowy 16.30 Syberyjskie wspomnienia - reportaż 16.45 Popkultywator - magazyn 17.00 Kulturalnie, maksymalnie - magazyn kulturalny 17.15 Czekając na przyjaciela - magazyn przyrodniczy 17.25 Magazyn filmowy TOYA 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Przegląd prasy katolickiej 18.00 Zaczarowany ołówek, Gadatliwe sroki, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 19.20 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - serial popularnonaukowy 19.30 Metamorfozy - magazyn poradnikowy 20.00 Migawka - program publicystyczny 20.35 Idź i patrz (2) - dramat obyczajowy, ZSRR 1985, reż. Elem Klimow, wyk. Olga Mironowa, Władas Bogdanas (68 min) 21.40 Enigma - film dokumentalny 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 22.10 Dla prawo i leworęcznych - program publicystyczny 22.20 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.40 Nie dość o sporcie 22.50 Gala ASP w Krajowej Izbie Mody 23.00 Prognoza pogody TV Bryza 07.40 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 07.45 Magazyn kulturalny 08.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 09.50 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 11.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 13.00 Antonella - telenowela 14.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella - telenowela 16.50 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 17.45 Aktualności 18.00 Zachodniopomorskie rozmowy - magazyn publicystyczny 18.15 Jak obyczaj każe... 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 W mroku nocy (When Danger Follows You Home) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. David E. Peckinpah, wyk. JoBeth Williams, William Russ, Michael Manasseri, Bill Switzer (95 min) 21.45 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny 22.40 Dziennik 22.55 Aktualności 23.10 Zakochani psychole (Psychos in Love) - thriller, USA 1987, reż. Gorman Bechard, wyk. Carmine Capobianco, Patti Chambers, Carla Bragoli, Carrie Gordon (88 min) 00.45 Dziennik 01.00 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.10 Zachodniopomorskie rozmowy - magazyn publicystyczny 01.25 Jak obyczaj każe... 01.40 Program na sobotę 01.45 Teleinformator TV Vigor 07.35 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.55 Program dnia 08.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 09.50 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 11.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 13.00 Antonella - telenowela 14.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella - telenowela 16.50 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 17.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Sport - Express 18.10 Emocje 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 W mroku nocy (When Danger Follows You Home) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. David E. Peckinpah, wyk. JoBeth Williams, William Russ, Michael Manasseri, Bill Switzer (95 min) 21.45 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny 22.40 Dziennik 22.55 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 23.10 Zakochani psychole (Psychos in Love) - thriller, USA 1987, reż. Gorman Bechard, wyk. Carmine Capobianco, Patti Chambers, Carla Bragoli, Carrie Gordon (88 min) 00.45 Dziennik 01.00 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.10 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.25 Sport - Express 01.30 Emocje 01.50 Program na sobotę 01.55 Infokanał WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 08.10 Program muzyczny 08.35 Józef Garliński - film dokumentalny 09.20 III wiek, 3 słowo w III Rzeczypospolitej - podsumowanie roku seniora 09.45 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 10.15 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na ziemi - serial krajoznawczy 10.45 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Przygody zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Weterynarz z ZOO - serial przyrodniczy 13.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 13.50 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 Zaczarowany ołówek, Duffy w Hollywood, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Echa historii - serial historyczny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Przygody Lancelota - serial przygodowy 17.25 Informator miejski 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Wiadomości sportowe 18.10 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 18.30 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 19.20 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - serial popularnonaukowy 19.30 Zaczarowany ołówek, Gadatliwe sroki, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Idź i patrz (2) - dramat obyczajowy, ZSRR 1985, reż. Elem Klimow, wyk. Olga Mironowa, Władas Bogdanas (90 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.50 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 23.10 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Idź i patrz (2) - dramat obyczajowy, ZSRR 1985, reż. Elem Klimow, wyk. Olga Mironowa, Władas Bogdanas (90 min) TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.30 Informacje TV-51 08.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 09.50 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 11.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 13.00 Antonella - telenowela 14.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella - telenowela 16.50 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 17.45 Informacje TV-51 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 W mroku nocy (When Danger Follows You Home) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. David E. Peckinpah, wyk. JoBeth Williams, William Russ, Michael Manasseri, Bill Switzer (95 min) 21.45 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny 22.40 Dziennik 22.55 Informacje TV-51 23.10 Zakochani psychole (Psychos in Love) - thriller, USA 1987, reż. Gorman Bechard, wyk. Carmine Capobianco, Patti Chambers, Carla Bragoli, Carrie Gordon (88 min) 00.45 Dziennik 01.00 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.10 Życie jak poker - telenowela 01.40 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 02.10 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 03.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 03.40 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Jakub z Viterbo 09.15 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Ptaki - film przyrodniczy 09.55 Lumen 2000: 2000 lat Kościoła - magazyn 10.25 Na strunach gitary - film dokumentalny 10.45 Pielgrzym - reportaż 11.00 Watykan (1) - film dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy z Wandą Ossowską: Powołanie 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Na progu nadziei (2) - relacja z koncertu z okazji 20-lecia pontyfikatu Jana Pawła II 12.55 Polskie rodziny - reportaż 13.05 O nas i za nas (3) - film dokumentalny 13.40 Kilka dni w Tunezji - reportaż 14.05 Kosmos: Ziemia - magnetyzm Słońca - program popularnonaukowy 14.35 20 lat Maranatha - film dokumentalny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Na tej skale - film dokumentalny 15.30 Muzyczne okienko 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Jakub z Viterbo 16.10 Ecce homo: Bezdomni - program publicystyczny 16.35 Szczęście i pokój daj tej Ziemi Pani - reportaż 17.00 Magiczna Italia (11) - film krajoznawczy 17.30 Ingres Biskupa Radomskiego - reportaż 18.00 Anglicy i kamienie - film dokumentalny 18.30 Zamek Królewski - program edukacyjny 18.45 Ocal nowe życie - film dokumentalny 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Pomorze Zachodnie - film krajoznawczy 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Centralny Ośrodek Sportu - film krajoznawczy 20.00 Lubię tańczyć (2) - reportaż 20.25 Niech Bóg będzie uwielbiony - reportaż 20.35 Różaniec: część bolesna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Na początku była woda - film dokumentalny 21.40 Jezus żyje - relacja 21.55 Program dnia 22.00 Testament - film dokumentalny 22.45 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Odpowiedzialność - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 23.00 Podwodny świat (11) - film przyrodniczy 23.45 Kalendarze dawniej i dziś - reportaż 23.55 Program dnia 00.00 Zakończenie programu ORT 02.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 05.00 Wiadomości 05.15 Delikatna trucizna - serial 06.15 Kalambury - magazyn rozrywkowy 06.45 Proces - program publicystyczny 07.30 Przygody Sindbada (The Adventures of Sindbad) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995-97 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Dzień dobry - magazyn 08.55 Kontruderzenie (Otwietnyj udar) - serial kryminalny, ZSRR 1972, reż. Wiaczesław Browkin, wyk. Georgij Martyniuk, Elza Leżdiej, Leonid Kaniewskij (95 min) 10.30 Razem - magazyn reporterów 11.00 Wiadomości 11.20 Preria - film przygodowy, Francja/Rumunia 1972, reż. Jean Dreville, Pierre Gaspard - Huit, wyk. Pierre Massimi, Hellmut Lange, Sophie Agacinski, Robert Benoit (90 min) 13.00 Delikatna trucizna - serial 14.00 Wiadomości 14.25 Dżentelmen - show 15.00 Dokumentalny detektyw - program publicystyczny 15.30 Smakowite historie 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 Pole cudów 16.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 17.40 Columbo - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.30 Ech Siemionowna! - program folklorystyczny 20.10 Wiadomości 20.25 Fatherland (Vaterland) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Menaul, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Miranda Richardson, Peter Vaughan, Jean Marsh (103 min) 22.15 Zakończenie programu DSF 03.00 Megasat - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Monster Trucks (5) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Zawody Full Strength w Berlinie (powt.) 05.00 Z archiwum sportu: Historia wyścigu w Le Mans (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (5) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (14) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 10.15 Monster Trucks (13) (powt.) 10.45 Poza kontrolą (15) - magazyn (powt.) 11.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Poza kontrolą (16) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 Monster Trucks (14) (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (99) (powt.) 14.45 Monster Trucks (12) (powt.) 15.15 Poza kontrolą (13) - magazyn (powt.) 15.45 (na żywo) Hokej na lodzie: Olimpijski turniej kwalifikacyjny - mecz Niemcy - Jugosławia 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 FIS Ski - magazyn narciarski 20.45 FIS Snowboard - magazyn snowboardowy 21.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 21.30 Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka - 18 kolejka 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 23.00 Knockout - magazyn bokserski 00.00 Wrestling: WCW Thunder 01.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Wrestling: WCW Thunder (powt.) Arte 19.00 Tracks: STEREOLAB & Conscious Music - magazyn muzyczny 19.45 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.15 Reportaż: Adoptowany przez małpy 20.45 Pierwszy raz (Das erste Mal) - komedia, Niemcy 1991, reż. Connie Walther, wyk. Lavinia Wilson, Eva Haßmann, Benno Fürmann, Anne Kasprik (90 min) 22.20 Niepożądani - Turcy w Bułgarii - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 23.15 La Carnada - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/Peru 1997, reż. Marianne Eyde, wyk. Monica Sanchez, Gabriela Velasquez, Miguel Medina, Orlando Felices (99 min) 00.55 Na tropie Inków - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1997 02.00 W otwarte karty - magazyn publicystyki międzynarodowej 02.10 Kawałek drogi - film krótkometrażowy (powt.) BR 06.00 Pogoda dziś - wiadomości w teletekście i krajobrazy na żywo 08.45 Tele-Gym: gimnastyka poranna - program sportowy 09.00 Fliege - talk show 10.00 Wolny czas - magazyn (powt.) 10.30 Krajobrazy: Niemen na Litwie - film dokumentalny (powt.) 11.15 quer - przegląd tygodnia - program publicystyczny (powt.) 12.00 Bayern live - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 13.00 Zarządzanie - program edukacyjny 13.30 Literatura NRD lat pięćdziesiątych - film dokumentalny 14.15 Step in - magazyn informacyjny w języku angielskim 14.30 Saul Paulus - film dokumentalny 14.55 Przestrzeń życiowa: zoo - magazyn przyrodniczy 15.05 Kapuśniaczek (La soupe aux choux) - komedia, Francja 1981, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Jean Carmet, Jacques Villeret, Christine Dejoux (90 min) 16.30 Szpula do tyłu - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Runschau - wiadomości w skrócie 17.02 Nie ma piękniejszego kraju - program regionalny 17.45 Bayern live - magazyn regionalny 18.00 Rundschau - wiadomości 18.05 Bayern live - wiadomości regionalne i sporty 18.43 Program na wieczór 18.45 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19.00 Nasz kraj - magazyn regionalny 19.45 Karnawał we Frankonii - program rozrywkowy 21.15 Rundchau-Magazin - magazyn informacyjny 21.35 Profile - magazyn gospodarczy 22.00 Kanal fatal - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Kabaret z Frankonii - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Rundschau - wiadomości wieczorne 00.00 Kompozytor Conlon Nancarrow - film muzyczny 00.45 Profile - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 01.10 Z.E.N. - magazyn kulturalny 01.15 -06.00 Space-Night - program nocny Kabel 1 06.15 Fiktiv - magazyn satyryczny (powt.) 06.40 Idź na całość! - teleturniej (powt.) 07.30 Hawaii Five-0 - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 (powt.) 08.25 Ulice San Francisco - serial sensacyjny, USA 1972 (powt.) 09.25 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1964 10.30 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 (powt.) 11.20 Dom przy Caroll Street (The House on Caroll Street) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 (powt.) 13.15 Hawaii Five-0 - serial kryminalny, USA 1977 14.15 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial obyczajowy, USA 1983 15.15 Riptide - serial przygodowy, USA 1983 16.05 Ulice San Francisco - serial sensacyjny, USA 1972 17.10 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1982 18.10 Wiadomości 18.20 Idź na całość! - teleturniej 19.15 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 20.15 Two Rode Together - western, USA 1960, reż. John Ford, wyk. James Stewart, Richard Widmark, Andy Davine, Shirley Jones (104 min) 22.25 Best of the Badmen - western, USA 1951, reż. William Russell, wyk. Robert Ryan, Claire Trevor, Jack Buetel, Robert Preston (77 min) 00.00 Pożyczyć życie, ukraść miłość (Borrowed Life, Stolen Love) - film erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Valerie Landsburg, wyk. Michelle Agnew, Melissa Carlgon, Nicholas Walker, Gabriel Christy (96 min) 01.50 Wiadomości 01.55 Per un Dollaro a Tucson si Muore - western, Włochy 1964, reż. D. Brownson/P.V. Oscar De Fina, wyk. Joco Turk, Giselle Sandre, Ronny de Marc, Mary Grace Manes (77 min) 03.30 Wiadomości 03.35 Pożyczyć życie, ukraść miłość (Borrowed Life, Stolen Love) - film erotyczny, USA 1996 (powt.) MDR 06.40 Program lokalny 07.10 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 07.35 Program muzyczny 07.40 Sprawa dla Eschera - magazyn porad (powt.) 08.25 Tu, u nas: Koński lekarz - film dokumentalny (powt.) 08.40 Teleteka - magazyn porad 09.03 Fliege - talk show 10.00 Zwierzaki - magazyn przyrodniczy 10.25 Teleteka-telegram 10.30 artour - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 11.00 Krajobrazy - film dokumentalny 11.45 Kronika przełomu - program dokumentalny 12.00 MDR o dwunastej - magazyn południowy 13.00 Na życzenie - program muzyczny 14.00 Po drugiej - magazyn popołudniowy 14.30 Kormorany wracają (A korokatonak meg nam joettek vinza) - film dla dzieci, Węgry 1984, reż. Ferenc Andras, wyk. Karoly Mecs, Janos Katona, Laszlo Dozsa, Tamas Jordan (88 min) 16.00 Po czwartej - magazyn popołudniowy 18.00 Brisant - magazyn sensacji 18.28 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 18.30 Teleteka - magazyn porad 18.52 Piaskowy dziadek - serial animowany 19.00 Program lokalny 19.30 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 19.50 Mama jest niemożliwa - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1997/99 20.15 Karnawał w Arnstadt - program rozrywkowy 21.45 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 22.00 (na żywo) Między nami - talk show 23.30 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 23.35 Festiwal humoru: Hip hop dla urzędników - program rozrywkowy 00.20 Kronika Marchii - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1983/89 01.15 Dom o tysiącu twarzy - serial obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 1984 02.15 Brisant - magazyn sensacji (powt.) 02.45 Nocny rock - program muzyczny 03.10 SachsenSpiegel - magazyn regionalny 03.40 Sachsen-Anhaalt heute - magazyn regionalny 04.10 Thüringen Journal - magazyn regionalny 04.40 Po czwartej - magazyn popołudniowy (powt.) Nord 3 06.00 extra 3 - magazyn satyryczny 06.30 Wujek Bräsig - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 07.00 N3 świat - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) 07.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci (powt.) 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) 08.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 11.00 buten un binnen - magazyn informacyjny Radia Brema 11.30 Kümo Henriette - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1979 12.00 Fliege, czyli mucha - talk show 13.00 Nie ma piękniejszego kraju: Majorka - program folklorystyczny 13.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Przygody na łące - serial animowany 14.30 Pinokio - serial animowany 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Cincinnati / Ohio / North Kentucky - film dokumentalny 15.45 Romantyka lokomotyw parowych - film dokumentalny 16.00 N3 od 4 - magazyn poradnikowy 16.30 Service - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 My na Północy - program dokumentalny 17.55 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Program z myszką - program dla dzieci 18.30 Nasz dziadek piaskowy - program dla dzieci 18.35 Magazyn regionalny 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Bitwa pod Heimmingstedt - film dokumentalny 21.00 NORDtour - magazyn podróżniczy 21.15 Teatrzyk jarmarczny - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 22.00 3 po 9 - talk show 00.00 3 po 9 klasyka - talk show 00.30 extra 3 - magazyn satyryczny 01.00 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 01.30 Wolne pokoje! - talk show 02.30 Igraszki z losem (Flirting with Desaster) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. David O. Russell, wyk. Ben Stiller, Patricia Arquette, Tea Leoni, Alan Alda (89 min) 04.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 04.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 05.00 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 05.30 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny (powt.) RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 07.55 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 08.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 09.00 Mój poranek - magazyn poranny 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Najgłupsi rzemieślnicy świata (1) - program rozrywkowy 21.15 Cała Atze - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999/00 21.45 Sąsiedzkie spory - program rozrywkowy 22.15 Life! - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.15 Planet Comedy (4) - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Szalone dziewczyny - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/92 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 02.00 Totalny obłęd! Najgłupsi rzemieślnicy świata (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Stern TV (powt.) 04.50 Cała Atze - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999/00 (powt.) 05.10 Sąsiedzkie spory (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial sensacyjny, USA 1987 10.00 Rewir Wolffa - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1994 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek: Voyager - serial SF, USA 1995 16.00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Godzina prawdy - teleturniej 21.15 ANKE - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 21.45 Porządek musi być - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 22.15 ran - magazyn piłkarski 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show - program rozrywkowy 00.15 Frasier - serial komediowy, USA 1994 00.45 ANKE - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 01.15 Porządek musi być - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 01.45 Drużyna Alfa - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 02.35 Harald Schmidt Show (powt.) Super RTL 06.00 Dennis i Gnasher - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Raccoons - serial animowany (powt.) 07.10 Metty - program dla dzieci 07.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.10 Nowy świat gnomów - serial animowany (powt.) 08.35 Extreme Dinosaurus - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.40 Beverly Hills, 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990/91 (powt.) 10.30 Animal Park - serial familijny, Australia 1991 11.05 Skippy - serial animowany (powt.) 11.30 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany (powt.) 12.00 Bionic Six - serial animowany (powt.) 12.25 Gumisie - serial animowany (powt.) 12.50 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.15 Raccoons - serial animowany 13.40 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 14.00 Nowe przygody gnomów - serial animowany 14.30 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany (powt.) 14.55 Aladyn - serial animowany (powt.) 15.20 Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 15.45 Dennis i Gnasher - serial animowany 16.15 Skippy - serial animowany 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Extreme Dinosaurus - serial animowany 17.30 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 18.00 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.25 Gumisie - serial animowany 18.55 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Walentynki u Disneya - film animowany, USA 21.15 Dzikie życie: Prawa savanny - film dokumentalny, Francja 1995 22.15 Więzień Drugiej Alei (The Prisoner of Second Avenue) - komedia, USA 1975, reż. Melvin Frank, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Anne Bancroft, Neil Simon, Gene Saks (100 min) 00.00 Nauczyciel - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Pascale Dallet, wyk. Gerard Klein 01.25 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 01.40 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 03.10 Program nocny TM3 06.00 Mieszkać i żyć - magazyn poradnikowy (powt.) 07.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987/95 (powt.) 07.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Mieszkać i żyć: hobby, Internet - magazyn poradnikowy 08.45 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.15 Mieszkać i żyć: kulinaria, moda, hobby - magazyn poradnikowy 10.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 10.50 Jeopardy! - teleturniej (powt.) 11.20 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej (powt.) 12.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 12.35 Historia Springfieldów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/88, wyk. Richard van Vleet, Ellen Dolan, Michael O'Leary, Mary Kay Adams 13.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987/95, wyk. Susan Flannery, John McCook, Ron Moss, Teri Ann Linn 14.00 Tmini3 zaprasza na kreskówki Mała księżniczka Sara, Georgie, Cudowna Pollyanna, Żółwie Ninja, Z jak Zorro, Księga dżungli, Planeta dinozaurów - seriale animowane 17.05 Mieszkać i żyć: macierzyństwo, kulinaria, moda, hobby, internet - magazyn poradnikowy 18.30 Schwupps! - wideoshow - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.05 Jeopardy! - teleturniej 19.35 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej 20.15 Il Trionfo Di Michele Strogoff - film historyczny, Włochy/Franc. 1961, reż. Viktor Tourjansky, wyk. Curd Jürgens, Capucine, Pierre Massimi (111 min) 22.25 Wrestling - program sportowy 23.25 Emmanuelle 4 - film erotyczny, Francja 1983, reż. Francis Giacobetti, wyk. Sylvia Kristel, Mia Nygren, Ptrick Buchau, Christian Marquand (85 min) 00.55 Schwupps! - wideoshow - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 01.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.50 Il Trionfo Di Michele Strogoff - film historyczny, Włochy/Franc. 1961, reż. Viktor Tourjansky, wyk. Curd Jürgens, Capucine, Pierre Massimi (111 min) (powt.) 03.55 Emmanuelle 4 - film erotyczny, Francja 1983, reż. Francis Giacobetti, wyk. Sylvia Kristel, Mia Nygren, Ptrick Buchau, Christian Marquand (85 min) (powt.) 05.15 Czas na kino - magazyn filmowy VOX 06.05 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 06.30 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 07.05 Magazyn reklamowy 08.55 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 09.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 11.00 Seventh Heaven - serial familijny, USA 1997/99 11.55 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 12.50 Booker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989/90 13.50 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 15.50 Seventh Heaven - serial familijny, USA 1997/99 16.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.10 Clever - magazyn poradnikowy 19.40 Macie brzmienie? - teleturniej muzyczny 20.15 Zabójczy wirus (Carriers) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Judith Light, Pamela Reed, Barry Bell, Michael Burgess (105 min) 22.10 Recepta na morderstwo (Prescription for Murder) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Catherine Cyran, wyk. Adam Baldwin, Nina Siemaszko, Don Harvey (85 min) 23.55 Wiadomości 00.10 DCTP Nacht Club - program nocny 05.50 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych WDR 06.00 Fizyka - program edukacyjny (powt.) 06.30 Scottisch Sketchbook - program krajoznawczy 07.30 UK Today - program informacyjny w języku angielskim 08.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 08.15 Tele-Gym - program sportowy 08.30 Rachunkowość: Rozlicznie inwestycji i planowanie finansowe - program edukacyjny 09.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 11.00 Kobieta-TV - magazyn dla kobiet 11.30 Mieni się i połyskuje (5/7): Tajemnice Cremant - film dokumentalny 12.00 Berlin na linii - magazyn parlamentarny 12.30 Nadrenia-Westfalia w południe - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Filozofia dzisiaj - program edukacyjny 14.00 Oskar - serial animowany 14.25 Koala i S-ka - program dla dzieci 14.30 Maus Club - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 15.30 Najpiękniejsi śpiewacy - film dokumentalny 16.00 Godzina z Addim - talk show 17.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn 17.05 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 17.30 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 1996 18.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn 18.05 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 18.20 WDR ServiceZeit - magazyn poradnikowy 18.50 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 (na żywo) Närische Hitparade 2000 - relacja z Kolonii 22.00 Nadrenia-Westfalia wieczorem - magazyn informacyjny 22.15 B. spotyka... - talk show 23.15 El Caudillo - Hiszpania za czasów Franko - film dokumentalny 00.00 Spojrzenia wstecz: 400 lat temu. Ja, Giordano Bruno - film dokumentalny 00.15 Festiwal komiki: Doktor Stratmann Najważniejsze bym... - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Domian - talk show 02.00 Programy regionalne ZDF 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno - magazyn poranny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Klinika w Schwarzwaldzie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1985 10.50 Biatlon: PŚ w Östersund (10 km mężczyzn) 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Na zdrowie! - magazyn medyczny 14.30 Radość podróżowania: Malediwy - magazyn podróżniczy 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Spór o trzeciej - magazyn prawny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Ryzyko - teleturniej 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj - magazyn dokumentalny 18.00 Hotel na zamku Orth - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Leśniczówka Falkenau - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 20.15 Komisja do spraw zabójstw - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1999 21.15 Śmierć za firmę - reportaż ZDF 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 Aspekty - magazyn kulturalny 22.45 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: ME w Wiedniu 23.30 R.SH Gold '99 - koncert galowy, rozdanie nagród muzycznych 01.00 Wiadomości 01.15 Ukryta kamera - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.40 Dziewczyna z Hongkongu (Das Mädchen von Hongkong) - film sensacyjny, Niem./Franc. 1973, reż. Jürgen Roland, wyk. Joachim Fuchsberger, Li Paelz, Veronique Vendell, Eva Garden (90 min) 03.00 Spór o trzeciej (powt.) 03.50 Johannes B. Kerner-Show (powt.) 04.35 Radość podróżowania: Malediwy (powt.) 05.05 Halo Niemcy (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn: m.in. Metallica. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv 17.00 S Club 7 w Miami - serial obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1999 17.30 Siódemka - teledyski: m.in. Britney Spears 18.00 kEwL: Celine Dion - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 22.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 23.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) (powt.) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy MTV 05.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 15.00 European Top 20 - lista przebojów 16.00 The Lick - lista przebojów R & B 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn muzyczny. Telemuzyczne propozycje widzów 18.00 Global Groove - program muzyczny. Taneczne przeboje z całego świata 19.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Megamix - romantyczne nagrania Mtv 21.00 Celebrity Deathmatch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 Party Zone - program muzyczny. Taneczna muzyka w gorących rytmach funk, soul, reggae, hiphop 02.00 Noc z teledyskami Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Everglades na Florydzie 07.30 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 08.00 (P) Wishbone 08.30 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 09.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Nocne stworzenia 09.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Słonie 10.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 11.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera. Wymiana psa; do widzenia ptaszki 11.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Historia pewnego byka 12.00 (P) Wielka aukcja dzikich zwierząt 13.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli (2) 13.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli wyrusza na zachód (1) 14.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 14.30 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 15.00 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 15.30 (P) Opowieści z zoo 16.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Homosassa na Florydzie 16.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 17.30 (P) Akwanauci 18.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 18.30 (P) Kroniki zoo 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli wyrusza na zachód (1) 19.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli wyrusza na zachód (2) 20.00 (P) Zwierzęta od A do Z: Jezioro much 20.30 (P) Zwierzęta od A do Z 21.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 22.00 (P) Łowcy: Śladami kotów 23.00 (P) Ochrona zwierząt 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Tajemniczy wszechświat Arthura C.Clarke'a: Zaklinacze węży, wilcze dzieci i święci 09.30 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 10.00 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Wybrzeże 10.30 (P) Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 11.00 (P) Wielcy wodzowie: Żukow 12.00 Galeria złoczyńców: John Dillinger 13.00 (P) Najlepsze samochody: Alfa Romeo 13.30 (P) Przygody na australijskich pustkowiach 14.00 (P) Podróże Nicka: Słoń, który nie miał kłów 14.30 (P) Następny krok 15.00 (P) Katastrofa: Klejnot ze skazą 15.30 (P) Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 16.00 (P) Życie na ogniu: Ofiara życia 17.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 Ciekawostki Discovery 18.00 (P) Wyprawy w czasie 19.00 (P) Demon prędkości 20.00 (P) Pasjonaci z wyboru: Silnik parowy 20.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 21.00 (P) Jurassica: Prawdziwy Park Jurajski 22.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Gady z głębin 23.00 (P) Tropiciele tornad 00.00 (P) Niesamowite maszyny: Mega-ciężarówki 01.00 (P) Detektywi sądowi: Elektroniczny świadek 02.00 Ciekawostki Discovery 02.30 (P) Szkoła nurkowania 03.00 Zakończenie programu Wizja Jeden 07.00 The Monkees - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 07.30 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) - serial animowany, USA 1993-97 (30 min) 08.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 08.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Anne Haddy, Kylie Flinker, Paul Keane, Elaine Smith (30 min) 09.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować - program kulinarny 10.30 Metamorfozy - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Cosby - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Reporterzy mody - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.30 Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Słońce Miami (Miami Sands) - telenowela, USA 1998, reż. Andrei Zinca, wyk. Jennifer Bini-Taylor, James Hyde, Jackson Rose (60 min) 20.00 Gorąca premiera: Ucieczka w kosmos (Farscape) - serial SF, USA/Australia 1999, wyk. Ben Browder, Claudia Black, Virginia Hey, Anthony Simcoe (55 min) 21.00 Sława Hollywood 21.30 Seks w wielkim mieście (Sex and the City) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Susan Seidelman, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Kim Cattrall, Kristin Davis, Cynthia Nixon (30 min) 22.00 Blokersi (The PJs) - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 1999 22.30 Odlotowi faceci (Shasta McNasty) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. Alan Cohn/Dennis Dugan, wyk. Carmine Giovinazzo, Jake Busey, Dale Godboldo, Mary Lynn Rajskub (30 min) 23.00 Europa bez spodni - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.30 Seks w wielkim mieście (Sex and the City) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Susan Seidelman, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Kim Cattrall, Kristin Davis, Cynthia Nixon (30 min) 01.00 Akcja! (Action) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. Ted Demme, wyk. Jay Mohr, Buddy Hackett, Illeana Douglas, Jack Plotnick (30 min) 01.30 Blokersi (The PJs) - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 1999 02.00 Kobiety topless opowiadają o swoim życiu (Topless Women Talk About Their Lives) - film obyczajowy, Nowa Zelandia 1997, reż. Harry Sinclair, wyk. Danielle Cormack, Joel Tobeck, Ian Hughes, Willia O'Neil (90 min) 03.35 Nie ma większej miłości (No Higher Love) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Katey Sagal, Annabeth Gish, Tom Irvin, Alison Pill (90 min) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Formuła 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Dla Ciebie z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Vigor z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORT Ostankino z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BR z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MDR z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nord 3 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TM3 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Vox z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wdr z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku